Her everything TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Fanfic qui accompagne His weakness. Elle aurait peut-être du le remarquer. Il était toujours là pour elle. TRADUCTION d'un fanfic de MiHnn originalement en anglais. Lien dans le fanfic.


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni WOWP, ni l'histoire qui est à MiHnn. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction de son fanfiction originalement en anglais. Voici le lien, il vous suffit juste d'enlever les espaces. http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/5486527/1/bHer_b_bEverything_b**

_**Her everything**_

MiHnn

Quand elle avait 6 ans, elle avait une poupée qu'elle avait appeler Caroline. Elle était belle avec de long cheveux blond, de grand cils et de yeux bleus perçant. Sa robe était faite avec un tissu incroyablement doux. Ses chaussures étaient brillante.

Elle a pleuré quand le plus cruel et sale des garçons de maternelle lui a volé sa précieuse Caroline. Elle venait de la coiffée en plus. Avec de jolie pince à cheveux et tout. Les autres ne savaient pas comment il fallait la coiffée ou l'habillée.

Deux jours plus tard, Justin lui a rapporté. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus soyeux, sa robe n'était plus rose. Elle était sale et elle n'était plus jolie du tout. Mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était de retour. Il avait de la boue sur le visage et sur ses chaussures. Mais elle le prit dans ses bras tout de même. Elle savait qu'il allait lui rapporter.

« Lâche ça ! »

« Toi lâche ça ! »

« C'est à moi Alex ! »

« Selon qui, Justin ? »

Il arrêta de tirer sur le livre et la regarda. « Tu n'es pas assez avancée que pour pouvoir employer ses sorts. »

Elle ricanna, ses doigts se resserant en même temps sur le livre. « J'y arriverai très bien, merci ! »

Il haussa les sourcils, en l'imitant sarcastiquement. « Et je supposes que tu veux ce livre pour faire des choses bien. »

Elle faiblit légèrement. « Si faire en sorte que Sean sorte avec est bien alors oui. Je vais faire grand bien à tout le monde ! »

« Une potion d'amour ? Tu es folle ? Tu n'as rien appris ? » Il tira le livre plus fort contre lui.

Elle recula légèrement. « J'ai appris des tas de choses. Par exemple, si ce n'est pas bien proportionner, une potion d'amour peut exploser et… »

« Si c'est toi qui l'a fait, ça va exploser. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Lâche ça. »

« Non. » Il tira à nouveau le livre. « J'en ai besoin pour faire des recherches. »

« Pour quelle recherche débiles tu as besoin de ce livre ? »

« Une recherche débile qui pourrait ammener la famille à être célèbre chez les sorciers ! »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « On est déjà célèbre. »

« Ouais, parce qu'on abrite une future criminelle ! »

La façon dont il la regardait était en quelques sorte… Elle le regarda. « Mignon. »

Il sourit. « Je sais. »

« Bon, tu peux avoir le livre. » Elle attendit de voir son sourire de triomphe. « Mais garde en tête que tu laisses le livre des sortilèges défendu sans surveillance. »

Son sourire tomba directement alors qu'il essayait de voir si elle mentait ou non. Il décida que lui laisser ce livre était le moins risquer et il le déposa dans ces mains. « Ok, je te le laisses. Mais je te défend de toucher au livre des sortilèges défendu. Encore. »

Elle ricanna alors qu'elle serrait le livre contre elle. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? » Elle adorait voir ses machoires se serrées de colère, et elle sortit de sa chambre, incapable de controler son rire.

Quand elle avait neuf ans, sa mère lui avait acheter un livre de coloriage. Il y avait des numéros qui disaient quelles couleurs il fallait employer. Mais elle ne les suivait jamais. Le vert devenait du bleu, le jaune de mauve. Elle n'utilisa jamais le noir.

Justin essaya de lui montrer comment il fallait faire. Elle ne l'écouta jamais.

Il était en train de la regarder. Bon, elle était peut-être rentrer dans sa chambre (sans sa permission), chipoter dans ses affaires (sans sa permission), et détruit son projet de science (à nouveau sans sa permission).

« Bon, je suis désolée, ok ? Il suffit que tu le répares ! »

« Il suffit que je le répares ? » rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il levait les morceaux de son robot. (Il faudrait vraiment qu'il sorte un peu). « Je ne sais pas juste le réparer. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, tu te souviens ? Et en plus, c'est pour demain ! »

« Pss. Papa a interdit la magie. Pas l'école ! »

Il prit une grande respiration pour essayer de se calmer. « Peut-être parce que l'école n'est pas au courant pour la magie ! »

Elle fit la moue. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être ennuyant ! Elle se raprocha de lui et le prit par les épaules. « Respire avec moi ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Alex… »

« Chut ! Inspire… » Elle attendit qu'il prenne une grande inspiration. « … et maintenant, expire… » Il expira et elle sentit ses épaules se détendre sous ses doigts. « Ok, maintennt, réfléchissons. Combien de temps ça t'a prit pour faire ce projet ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, ses épaules se tendant de nouveau. « Tout l'été. J'ai créer ce truc à partir de rien Alex. Si tu savais le temps et le travail que ça m'a prit… »

« Chut.3 Elle le poussa par les épaules et la conduisit vers le canapé. « Respires et relax. » Sa voix était douce, et elle était heureuse de voir que son frère l'écoutait. Elle le poussagentiment pour qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé. Malheureusement, il était toujours assez tendu, et il s'assit sur le bord, en ne quittant pas des yeux sont robot détruit. Elle haussa les yeux au ciel, et se mit à côté de lui, ses doigts lui massant délicatement les épaules, son cou et son dos. « Maintenant… » commença-t-elle à nouveau, utilisant le ton de voix qu'avait les femmes qui faisait du yoga dans les pub. « Pourquoi papa ne voulait-il pas que tu utilises la magie ? »

Il soupira. « Parce que le projet était pour l'école, pas pour Wiztech. Et comme tout le monde ne peut pas utiliser la magie, ça aurait été injuste si je le faisait. » Il soupira à nouveau, ses épaules se tendant de nouvea.

« Ok, et tu as utiliser la magie ? »

« Non » Il se raprocha, la laissant faire voyager ses doigts le long de ses bras. « J'y ait passer tout l'été, et il était parfait. J'aurais eu un A si mon insensitive de sœur… »

« Ok… » dit-elle pour l'interrompre. « Concentrons nous sur les bonnes choses. » Elle attendit qu'il se détende un peu. « En d'autres mots… » Elle se pencha un peu plus, et laissa ses mains se ballader sur sa clavicule. « Papa voulait que tu fasses ce projet sans la magie. Et c'est ce que tu as fait. Je l'ai cassé par erreur… » Elle ignora son riccannement et se pencha encore un peu plus, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille. « Et alors… » murmura-t-elle. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal à utiliser la magie pour réparer quelque chose qui a été fait sans la magie ? Tu as fait ce que papa t'avait demander. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il ne t'a pas dit ce que tu devais faire s'il se cassait après qu'il soit terminer. » Elle sourit alors qu'elle le regardait réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle remonta ses mains vers ses épaules et son dos. « Penses y. Tu ne fais rien de mal. »

Il resta silencieux un moment. « TU es diabolique tu le sais ? » marmonna-t-il, sa voix très basse.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je penses plutôt que c'est un don. »

Il se détendit totalement cette fois ci. « Je supposes que j'ai fait ce que papa disait. » marmona-t-il.

Elle acqiéssa, ses mains bougeant toujours le long de son dos.

« Et c'est de ta faute. Et quand tu fais une bétises, il s'attend à ce que j'utilises la magie pour le réparer. »

Elle fronç les sourcils. « Bon, je crois qu'on a compris ! C'était un peu facile ça ! » Elle n'était pas si terrible que ça !

« Mais quand même… Ça ne me sembles tout de même pas très correct. » Il soupira et repoussa ses mains qui étaient maintenant sur son torse. Il se leva et se retourna vers elle. « Je vais dire ce qu'il s'est passé à papa. S'il penses que je peux utiliser la magie, alors je le ferai. » Il avait une exprssion désespérée sur le visage. Il prit son projet en main et alla vers le repaire.

Alex le regarda partir. C'était elle ou c'était vraiment dur de convertir Justin vers le côté sombre ?

Quand elle avait onze ans, elle est tombée d'un poney pendant une fête d'anniversaire. Elle s'est fait mal aux genoux et à l'épaule. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Son grand frère a couru vers elle et l'a prit dans ses bras. La douleur est partie quand il l'a embrassé sur le front.

Elle comprit plus tard qu'il l'avait soignée.

« Ça doit être une des pires choses que tu ai faite ! »

Elle regarda le sol. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais la manière dont son père la regardait (un mélange de déception, de tristesse et de douleur) la rendait malade. Elle se entait vraiment mal. « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille. Elle avait surement l'air d'une en ce momeent.

« Ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. » Elle regarda son frère qui avait un air résolu sur le visage. Son visage s'assombrit. « Je l'ai aidé. »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser porter le chapeau tout seul. « Mias… »

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant avant de retourner son attention vers leur père. « J'aurais du la surveiller. Mais je l'ai laissée seule. Je n'aurais pas du. »

« Just… »

« Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. » l'interrompit-il encore une fois. Son dos se tendit comme s'il attendait le jugement d'une cour de justice.

Leur la regardait elle, puis tourna son attention vers son fils. Il savait qu'ils mentaient, mais il n'avait pas envie de gérer la situation. « Ok alors. Votre mère et moi on va discuter de votre punition. » Ils restèrent silencieux. Justin regardait par-dessus la tête de son père et Alex le regardait lui. Parfois, elle ne le comprenait pas. « Allez dans votre chambre. » Sans regarder derrière lui, Justin partit. Avec un sourire plein d'espoir vers son père, elle partit également.

Elle le trouva dans sa chambre qui était dans un état catastrophique, en train de ramasser un bout d'une de ces figurines d'actions. « Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Papa ne va pas être content que tu ai mentit. »

Il était toujours dos à elle. « Je n'ai pas mentit. » Il ramassa le livre de formule qui était à terre, ses doigts parcourant la couverture. « J'aurais du être là. »

Elle grogna de frustration. « Tu n'étais pas supposé être là ! »

Il se retourna cette fois ci. « Oui Alex, je dois être là. » Son ton de voix l'inquiétait. « Chaque que tu foires quelque chose, je dois être là pour le réparer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Alors tu penses que je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi toute seule ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » répondit-il calmement.

« Tu n'avais pas à le faire. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Merci d'avoir confiance en moi comme ça Justin. » Avant qu'il ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit, elle partit. Elle prit soin de bien claquer la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle avait treize ans, un garçon la trouvait super mignonne et a demandé si elle voulait sortir avec lui. Justin a dit qu'il n'en n'était pas question avant de chasser le gars.

Il fallut des semaines à Alex pour lui pardonner.

« Sérieusement ? C'est comme ça qu'on va faire ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, et tournait les pages de son magazines aussi fort que possible. Peut-être que l'absence de son venant de sa part lui fera comprendre qu'elle était résolue à ne plus lui parler pour un bon bout de temps.

« Ok, comme tu veux. » Il prit la télécommande de la télévision et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Après quelques minutes, il éteignit la télévision, frustré, et la regarda. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es fâchée contre moi. Je n'ai rien fait. » Elle soupira, comme si elle était ennuyée et continua à tourner les pages de son magazine. Il la regarda d'un air incrédule. « Ok ! Tant pis ! » Il se leva rapidement, et jetta la télécommande à côté d'elle puis s'en alla.

Elle la regarda qui l'avait manquer d'un bon mètre.

« Juste pour que tu saches. » Elle haussa les yeux en l'entendant revenir. « J'essayais juste de t'aider. » Elle garda la tête basse. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ? Bon, très bien. On va voir comment tu supporte le fait qu'on ne te parle pas. » Il partit en trombe. Bon, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas lui avoir parler depuis si longtemps. Mais bon, il le méritait.

« En fait… » Il revint et elle baissa encore un peu plus la tête, ses yeux fixant ses nouvelles chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas juste partir ? « Joyeux anniversaire. » Elle haussa la tête juste assez pour le voir jeter un paquet cadeau sur le fauteuil. Elle le regarda partir. Elle regarda le paquet d'un regard suspect. Si ça avait été Max, elle aurait suspecter une boule puante ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'était Justin… Elle le déballa précautionneusement et vit le collier qu'elle avait vu avec lui quelques semaines auparavant et qu'elle avait fait comprendre (pas très subtilement !) qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire. Elle sourit légèrement, et décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'arrêter cette punition de silence. Ça pourrait être son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle attrapa le collier et se dirigea vers la chambre de Justin.

« Je supposes que je dois te dire merci. » Elle le regarda, vouté sur son bureau. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pas vrai ? »Elle rigola. C'était plutôt marrant. Mais, il ne répondait toujours pas alors elle se dirigea vers lui. Il se détourna d'elle. Elle était furieuse. Vraiment ? C'est comme ça qu'il allait se venger ? Quel âge il a ? Quatre ans ? « Laisse moi deviner, tu ne vas plus me parler. » Il était en train de lire des choses inutiles de science. « Pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit… » Elle haussa les épaules et commença à marcher dans sa chambre, les mains derrière le dos comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. « Ça n'arrive pas souvent que tu ne nous ennuie pas avec des choses totalement inutiles, comme le fait que par exemple que les fahrenheit soit le 2/3 d'un degré Celsius… » Elle le regarda rapidement, et remarqua que son dos se tendait ainsi que les muscles de ses mâchoires. « … Ou que les humains sont des homos ou quelques choses… » Ses poings se tendirent. « … ou que le résultat de la force et de la vitesse vaut… c'était quoi déjà ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que c'est un truc avec Pi, je sais plus. » Elle se retourna pour voir sa réaction. Trois… deux…un…

Il se leva rapidement de sa chaise. « Pour ton information, on doit retirer 32 et puis diviser par 1.8 pour obtenir le résultat en celsius, et les humains sont des homo sapiens et… » Il s'arrêta quand il la vit sourire. « Tu la fais exprès ! »

« Heu… peut-être. » Elle battit des cils. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir quand elle faisait ça.

Il soupira et se frotta le front de frustration. « Pourquoi je me laisse toujours avoir quand tu fais ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que tu es adopter. » Il la regarda et elle rit. « Ou bien tu n'es pas aussi douée que maman et moi pour punir les gens en arrêtant de leur parler. »

Il soupira bruyamment. « Ouais, en même temps, Max et papa ne savent pas rester fâchés non plus. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es bien mon frère ! » Elle sourit alors qu'elle lui tendait la chaine. Surpris, Justin regarda le collier alors qu'il le regardait passer entre ses doigts. En réponse à sa question muette, elle se retourna et releva ses cheveux pour montrer son cou. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir. « Tu vas m'aider avec ça, oui ou non ? »

Il la regarda et défit l'attache du collier et l'attacha autour de son cou. Elle le regarda alors qu'il l'attachait précautionneusement autour de son cou, d'un air mèlé de concentration et de fascination. Elle regarda son visage, si différent du sien et si semblable à la fois. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux, les même cheveux. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas de la même famille. Et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans le miroir, ses doigts toujours sur ses épaules, elle pensa que peut-être qu'il le ressentait aussi. « Voilà. » Il la lacha, et elle avait sentait… comme un manque.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et commença à jouer distraitement avec son pendentif. « Merci. »

Il sourit. « De rien. » Dans le langage de Justin, ça veut dire que tout est pardonner.

_Quand elle avait 16 ans… Elle embrassa son frère._

Elle grogna. Il devait y avoir un remède pour les maux de têtes. Attendez. La magie. Une maison remplie de sorciers. Elle sourit et retourna dans son lit, en se souvenant des aspects positifs de sa vie. Au bout de quelques temps, elle se leva, soupira, ouvrit les yeux puis elle se figea. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Tout à coup, elle était parfaitement réveillée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans la chambre de Justin ? Dans la chambre de JUSTIN ? Pourquoi ? Tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire, comme dans ses films d'horreur où vous réaliser soudain qui essaye de vous tuer depuis le début ( il faut l'avouer, c'est toujours le gentil !). Elle était sortit avec des amis (enfin des connaissances) qui l'avait avait parier qu'elle ne pourrait pas boire cette nouvelle bière (il faut vraiment que t'essaies cette bière, Russo. Essaye la !) et elle revint à la maison et… ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle n'avait pas osé faire ça ! Elle l'avait fait ? Son cerveau lui disait qu'elle l'avait fait mais… son esprit refusait d'y croire. Elle grogna, elle se recoucha dans le lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. « S'il te plait, faites que ce ne soit pas vrai. »

Elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir du lit de son frère, de sa chambre et se leva rapidement. La combinaison d'un mal de tête et des souvenirs de la veille n'était pas très bon pour son moral. Elle se demanda où était Justin et elle était très heureuse de ne pas le voir ce matin. Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, elle ne l'a pas embrassé la nuit dernière, et c'était juste un rêve. Un rêve tordu et un peu cruel.

Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre, se rappelant à la fin qu'il était impossible de réveiller quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte et regarda des deux côtés pour être sur qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, en pleine concentration, elle ouvrit la porte complètement et sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour arriver à la fin du couloir et omber nez à nez avec… « Justin. »

Il s'arrêta, comme figé. « Alex. »

Elle regarda au sol. Peut-être qu'il ne s'était rien passer. Elle prit une grande respiration et leva à nouveau son regard, mais elle le vit détourner rapidement le regard et vit ses bras se serrer contre lui de manière défensive. Bon, il avait quand même l'air gêné.

« Bon, je devrais… » Elle pointa du doigt la direction où elle comptait se rendre.

« Oui, tu devrais… »

Elle hocha la tête, et il lui répondit de la même façon. Mais pourtant… aucun des deux ne bougea. « J'y vais. » Elle fit quelque pas dans sa direction pour passa mais elle le vit se tendre. Doucement, elle essaya à nouveau de passer mais il la bloqua, son visage évitant soigneusement le sien. « Justin. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, un peu surpris. « Ah, oui. » Il se bougea un peu sur le côté.

Elle le regarda rapidement et courut vers sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma. Vu la manière dont il la regardait elle avait sa réponse. Elle avait bien embrasser son frère. Elle avait embrassé Justin. Elle tomba sur son lit et regarda le plafond Il devait bien y avoir un sort pour tout arranger.

_Quand elle avait 17 ans, elle a embrassé son frère. Encore._

Ça faisait mal. Ça lui faisait physiquement mal de respirer. Elle essayais de controler ses sanglots. Elle essayait vraiment, mais ces stupides larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler. C'était come si quelque chose se tordait à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre l'air dont elle avait besoin. Et là, elle avait vraiment besoin d'air.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle semblait surprise. Mais ses réflexes étaient rapides. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle pensait qu'il était partit. Elle espérait qu'il était partit. Mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la força à s'arrêter. « Alex… »

« Laisse moi. » Elle essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais il la serra contre elle d'une poigne de fer. Elle continua de se débattre. « Laisse moi. » murmura-t-elle, les sanglots de plus en plus fort.

Il ressera encore l'étreinte et faisait des cercles dans son dos pour la calmer. « Je suis désolé. » murmurait-il, sa voix craquant de temps à autre. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle attrapa son t-shirt et le serra encore un peu plus, enfuissant son visage dans son cou. Il la laissa pleurer, son étreinte la faisant se sentir encore plus mal. Ce n'était pas ça qu'elle essayait de combattre depuis des mois ? Ce sentiment insupportable que quelque chose s'était changé entre eux, comme si ils se découvraient enfin. Elle sentait ses lèvres bouger contre son cou et ses épaules alors qu'il continuait à s'excuser. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Tout était de sa faute à elle.

_A 18 ans… Elle a grandit_

Il était à la porte et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était vraiment ponctuel ! « Hey. »

« Hey. » Il regarda le couloir de son appartement, d'un air nerveux. « Ta colocataire est partie ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en croisant les bras, tout en s'appuyant contre la porte. « Ouais. Elle avait cours à trois heure tu te souviens ? »

Il acquiéssa et regarda à nouveau le couloir. « Ouais, je me souviens. » Elle haussa les yeux. Ils devaient vraiment en parler sur le palier ? Elle ne comprenait pas. « C'est juste… » Il la regarda, et soudain, il n'était plus du tout incertain ou nerveux. « Je peux rentrer ? »

Elle acquiéssa et bougea légèrement sur le côté. Il rentra, la regardant à peine. Elle ferma la porte derrière lui ses doigts attacher à la chaine qu'elle avait faite installer à cause de ces visites. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il la tira contre lui et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, répondant de tout son cœur au baiser. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 4 jours. C'était la première fois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi longtemps depuis le début de la rentrée scolaire. Les mains de Justin trouvèrent leur chemin sous le top d'Alex et il commença à l'embrasser le long de ses joues et de son cou. Il la mordit légèrement, la faisant grogner de plaisir. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre avec ses mains posé contre son torse. Ses mains descnedirent plus bas et elle sourit à travers le baiser quand elle sentit son souffle couper alors qu'elle essayait de défaire sa ceinture. 'Essayer' est le mots qui convient.

« Alex… » Il repoussa ses mains. « On en a discuter. »

Elle recula un peu surprise. « Tu en as discuter. Mais je suis prête. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

Elle le regarda d'un air noir. « Comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens ? »

Il soupira, frustré qu'ils parlent à nouveau de ce sujet. Il l'attrapa par le cou et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Si on fait ça, on ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Tu as compris ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle refléta sa position, espérant lui faire comprendre son point de vue. « Le fait que je veuille le faire prouve que je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Tu as compris ça, pas vrai ? »

« Alex… »

« Justin. » Elle le tira en peu plus contre elle. « Je sais qu'on ne parle pas de ça ou de notre famille. » Il essaya de regarder autre part, mais elle le força à la regarder. « Mais je… » Elle regarda au sol, regarda sa main jouer avec le bouton de chemise de Justin. « J'aime bien ce qu'on est, et… » Elle le regarda à nouveau. « J'aimerais qu'on aille plus loin. »

Il avala la boule dans sa gorge. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je le veux, mais si on le fait, on franchit une ligne. »

« Plus grave que ce qu'on fait tout les jours ? » Il regarda à nouveaux ailleurs. « Je sais que c'est nouveaux pour tout les deux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à faire quelque chose qui parait si naturel ? »

Ses yeux étaient remplis de peine et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça. « C'est ça le truc. Ça ne devrait pas être naturelle. »

« Mais ça l'est ! » Il essaya de partir, mais elle le retint. « S'il te plait Justin. » Elle raprocha son visage du sien, ses lèvres à quelques milimètres des siennes. « Pour une fois, laisse toi aller. »

Les yeux de Justin se posèrent sur ses lèvres avant de regarder à nouveaux ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas. Je laisse déjà les choses que nous faisons pour l'instant aller depuis un an. Je ne peux pas te faire ça Alex. »

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait prévu les choses. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et s'éloigna de lui. « Alors pars. »

On aurait dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. « Quoi ? »

Elle croisa ses bras autour d'elle, de manière défensive, et le regarda, son expression aussi neutre que possible. « Je ne veux pas faire partie de quelque chose de mal, de faux. Et je sais que tu ne le veux pas non plus. Alors, pars. »

Il resta là, surpris, choqué, et peut-être un peu blessé. « Tu me donne un ultimatum. » On n'avait pas l'impression qu'il croayti qu'elle était sérieuse.

Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Les doigts sur la poignée, elle lui dit. « Je te dis ce que je veux. » Il continua de la regarder le regard surpris alors qu'elle ouvrait le verrou de la porte et qu'elle l'ouvrait. « Alors ? Tu pars ? » Alex sentait l'espoir monter alors qu'il ne bougeait pas. Peut-être, juste cette fois, son frère aurait un peu de croaynce en eux et en leur relation.

« Très bien. » murmura-t-il doucement, et Alex jurerait que son cœur s'était arrêter. Elle le regarda d'un air consternée alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, sentant le regard brulant d'Alex dans son dos. Dans des moments comme ça, elle était prête à le secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place. En fait, quand on considère le fait qu'il vient de dire qu'entre eux c'était fini, une bonne gifle était de mise. Mais, au lieu de sortir, Justin ferma la porte et la regarda.

« Alors ça veut dire… » Il ne la laissa pas finir et l'embrassa passionément, avec un peu de violence, ses mains la serrant contre lui le plus possible. Elle répondit allègrement à son baiser. Sans plus attendre une seconde, il enleva le top d'Alex et elle lui enleva son t-shirt. Sans se détacher le moins du monde l'un de l'autre il la porta sur le lit, tombant sur elle. Leur respiration était saccadée, leur mouvement rapide et pas très doux. Mais elle n'en n'avait rien à faire. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, ses dents tirant un peu contre la lèvre inférieur de Justin, ses jambes bougeant contre lui. Il s'arrêta un peu, et la regarda sérieusement.

« Tu es vraiment sure ? » Il ne devrait pas lui poser une question pareille en lui caressant le ventre comme ça.

Elle acquiéssa. « Oui. » Elle prit une grande respiration avant de l'embrasser brulant de passion.

Personne à l'université ne savait que c'était son frère.

_Quand elle avait 5 ans, elle et Justin jouaient au sorcier et aliènes et sans le faire exprès, il la poussa. Elle commença à pleurer. Elle n'aimait pas tomber. Justin s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulait pas faire ça. » Elle pleura calmement, en serrant ses jambes contre elle. Il la toucha doucement. « Tu sais que je ne pourrait jamais te faire de mal, pas vrai ? » Elle le regarda d'un air curieux._

_« Tu ne me ferais jamais du mal ? » dit-elle._

_Il secoua la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait prêt d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. « Tu es ma sœur. Je te protégerai toujours, comme Superman. »_

_Elle sourit. « Promis ? »_

_Il acquiéssa alors qu'il lui tendait la baguette en plastique qu'elle avait fait tomber. « Je te le promet. »_

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! Je suis à la recherche d'un béta, envoyez moi un PM si ça vous intéresse !Merci pour tout !**


End file.
